Symphonia Limericks
by royjoy
Summary: A buch of limericks for ToS! 3 per chapter! Now: Raine, Genis, and Sheena.
1. Lloyd, Colette, and Presea

Symphonia Limericks

Chapter 1: Lloyd, Colette, and Presea

------------------------

Lloyd:

With nothing but Dwarf clothes to wear,

And bouncy brownish-red hair,

He slashes around,

Sending foes to the ground,

He looks for a challenge elsewhere.

-----------------------

Colette:

Colette has a large heart of gold,

Her actions are heartfelt and bold,

She is a Chosen,

Yet she doesn't like men,

And Zelos is always dropped cold.

-----------------------

Presea:

She brings attacks up from the rear,

With the power of an Exsphere,

She swings her great ax,

Leaving beasts blue and black,

She leaves and moves on with no fear.


	2. Kratos, Zelos, and Mithos

**Symphonia Limericks**

Chapter 2: Kratos, Zelos, and Mithos

* * *

**Review Replies**

**red: **Thanks!

**Xeora: **Thank you!

**Jadax: **Thankies. Here are some more!

* * *

**Kratos:**

A four thousand year old human,

Who used to have a wife named Ann,

He had to kill her,

He can still remember,

His fame has now rivaled Pac-Man.

* * *

**Zelos:**

He was born with instant fame,

And never liked his nicknames,

Pervert was one,

Peeping Tom he had won,

And his women tactics were lame.

* * *

**Mithos:**

Mithos is an evil king,

Who kills every little thing,

His sister is Martel,

Who watches NFL,

He obsesses over his angel wings.


	3. Yuan, Kratos, and Noishe

**Symphonia Limericks**

_Chapter 3: Yuan, Kratos, and Noishe_

* * *

**Yuan**

He leads the great Renegades,

And makes even Kratos afraid,

With his double-sided axe,

He has what enemies lack,

And he thinks that he gets underpaid.

**Kratos**

He was a mercenary,

He thinks that Yuan's quite scary,

But then he betrayed,

Evil he obeyed,

At 4,000 he is legendary.

**Noishe**

Noishe is a scaredy cat,

Who Lloyd thinks can be a brat,

When monsters are around,

He can never be found,

He could be used for a doormat.


	4. Botta, Corrine, and Gnome

Symphonia Limericks

Chapter 4: Botta, Corrine, Gnome

* * *

Review Replies: 

Aozora-Miyako Shuki: Thankies!

Artemis Mayeko: Yes, 'tis.

Kazaana the Furyou Houshi: Yeah. We should use him for a doormat.

Shadowed Starscream: Boy, no one knows how old Kratos is these days... Ah yes. The NFL. That was wierd.

* * *

Botta: 

He once was a man of great power,

His personality was described as sour.

Once he went too far,

And was locked behind bars,

He died in the flood of the tower.

* * *

Corrine: 

Corrine was a quite loyal pet,

Whom Sheena had won in a bet.

She always was brave,

Sheena's life she did save,

She was one we will never forget.

* * *

Gnome: 

Gnome is the spirit of Earth,

Who even had power at birth.

Though he is a hippie,

And he is quite zippy,

Neither can exceed his girth.


	5. Raine, Genis, and Sheena

**Symphonia Limericks**

**Chapter 5: Raine, Genis, and Sheena**

* * *

**Review Replies**

Linkite: Thanks!

Monoui Shadow: Yes, he is quite fat.

Orphanchild58: Sorry, I forgot that Corrine wasn't a girl. And I think that I'll do Raine soon.

Nightwind: Thank you!

Jadax: Thanks again for the review!

the-key-of-the-twilight: Actually, they only half rhyme, and they hardly make sense. But thanks for the compliments anyways!

Urby: -gasp-

Rednal29: Yes, I know that her name was Anna, but that just wouldn't rhyme! -pout- So I had to call her by her childhood nickname, Ann…

Luciado: Looks very well done! Keep up the good work!

dark-phoenix1: -laughs to death-

* * *

**Raine**

She's crazy about history,  
And her cooking's a mystery.  
Though she is quite brave  
And makes others behave  
She's still afraid of the sea.

* * *

**Genis**

He has a brain like Einstein,  
And his cooking can be quite divine.  
He likes to use magic  
And isn't pelagic  
He happens to like lots of wine.

(Pelagic: Relating to or occurring or living in or frequenting the open ocean. You know, because of Raine.)

* * *

**Sheena**

Her friends all say that she's busty,  
With dating she's gotten quite rusty.  
But she can be tough  
And shows monsters her stuff  
Her weapons will never get dusty.


End file.
